


Indeed

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two dorks have missed each other all winter, things like breakfast can be quite entertaining for a certain goblin mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Over 100 hits! So here's a new one! Just something that came to me this morning and I couldn't ignore it! Enjoy!

Griselda nodded a thank you to Thang as he set her morning bowl of porridge before her on the dining table. 

She placed her napkin in her lap and took a few spoonful’s before she heard the familiar sound of her son’s approaching footsteps. 

Once she heard the door creak open, she turned to give him her usual cheery welcome, but the sight that greeted her made her stop short.

Bog stood in the doorway with Marianne attached to his front like an ivy vine.  The princess’s arms and legs were wrapped lazily around the king’s shoulders and waist.  Her bowed head was securely tucked into his neck.  Judging from the way Bog was supporting her limp form and the quiet rhythmic breathing, it was apparent that the fairy was still fast _asleep_.

For Griselda, the best part of this was that, aside from a slight blush, her son didn’t appear to be the _least_ bit bothered. 

On the contrary, Bog seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, if those soft eyes and tiny smile had anything to say about it.

Her old lips spread into a _very_ pleased grin. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” She finally said, keeping her voice low so as not to rouse their snoozing guest.  “Love your apron.  Very stylish.”

Bog rolled his eyes at the joke and didn’t reply, but the smile stayed firmly in place as he crossed the room and took his seat at the table. 

Once Stuff had tiptoed in and served him his own porridge bowl, Bog commenced a rather awkward eating session.  Propping Marianne against him, he stretched his neck as far as he could over her shoulder and cupped his free hand under the spoon, so he wouldn’t accidentally drip any of the boiled milk and oats on her draping wings.         

Griselda bit her tongue to keep from laughing.  She’d never seen her son look so undignified, but she was deeply touched by the fact that he didn’t seem to care.  Every once in a while, Marianne would murmur or stir and Bog would immediately put down his spoon in favor of stroking her back and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek until she settled into a peaceful slumber again.  

“How exactly did this happen anyway?” She couldn’t help asking out of curiosity once she’d finished her breakfast. 

“She had a long day yesterday.” Bog explained, referring to the fairies’ return spring migration.  “She was so exhausted, she went out like a light, but this mornin’, she jus'…*cough*…she wouldn’t let go, and I…I didn’t wanna wake her, so…”

“You gonna carry her around like that all day?” His mother snickered.

She had a feeling that those two were going to be inseparable after spending three whole months of winter apart, but she never would have imagined something  _this_ extreme.  

“ _No_.” The king grumbled.  “O’  _course_ not.  I was jus' gonna take ‘er to the study with me.  There are some documents I need to look over.  She’ll wake up in an hour or two.” 

“I see.  Have fun then!”

Griselda watched as Bog rose from his chair with Marianne still nestled safely in his cradling hold.  As he approached the door, the dreaming princess hummed and her arms tightened around him in a hug.

The royal gobliness shook her head with a smirk as the pair vanished down the hall.  Though her tough and scary ruler of a son would no doubt deny it, for the sake of his reputation, she knew _all along_ that he had been _waiting_ for someone as precious as that spirited fairy girl to come into his lonely life.

And by golly, _had_ she!

Crashed right through a skylight, brandishing a sword straight at his head!

Both of them as hard against romance as the other!

But just look at them _now_!  So in love, they _literally_ couldn’t leave each other alone for even a few minutes!  Practically glued together!

Sugar Plum had been _quite_ right.

Love is indeed, _strange_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! It's tragically short and kinda dumb, but you see, this idea was more of an image to me than a story, but since I can't draw to save my life...  
> Anyway, I still need a little time to polish up some longer fics! 100 hits on this and I'll post another story!


End file.
